


In the darkness, I found you

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feline humanoids, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Human Trafficking, Impregnation, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: After a raid gone wrong, Gabriel is captured and sold to an underground feline-humanoid trafficking ring. Due to his strength and jaguar-like markings, they decide to match their new prisoner with their most prized asset…another male with snow leopard markings named Jack.Gabriel knows it’ll be a matter of time until a rescue team will recover him. In the meantime, he makes a deal with Jack to get them both out alive. Forced to breed and rot in a cell, Gabriel holds his resolve that he will keep his promise to his newfound ‘mate.’





	In the darkness, I found you

**Author's Note:**

> It’s all in the tags. X) Some pseudo-Stockholm syndrome (they’re both victims), forced breeding, and strange feline dicks in this chapter. Both Jack and Gabe are feline humanoids, meaning they look mostly human but with cat ears and tails.

 

1.

Gabe was never meant for this life.

Sitting on the floor of a musty, threadbare cell in god knows where like an animal, he knew this wasn’t going to be the end for him. There were no windows; no solid indication of how many days had passed except for the bone-deep fatigue of the stress of the unknown. He could handle the isolation and the smell of old water pipes and bricks, even though it made his skin prickle and nose twitch.

Although he was good at playing cool, he hated waiting.

He passed the time with exercising any way he could in the small cell. They were still feeding him enough to keep his strength up, but it also made him suspicious of their motives. It wasn’t typical to feed prisoners decent cuts of meat twice a day.

The traffickers must’ve already decided their next move for him and needed him to look presentable and ‘healthy’ enough to make profit.

They had taken blood, stool, and even semen samples from him.

(The semen sample had involved painful drugs and enough humiliation to nearly break his resolve in not killing one of them.)

They forced him to run through stress tests while they made notes of his body and tested his limitations. The scientists wore him down a few days a week until he was a tired heap, barely able to stand while his leg muscles screamed with overuse.

On the other side, his captors smiled and looked pleased.

Like they made some kind of massive dent in his psyche and broke him into obedience.

No, Gabriel Reyes was biding his time until back up forces could track the second location chip hidden under his skin at the base of his tail. It was his ticket to freedom and all he had to do was stay alert and be ready for when back up came.  

He tracked every step they made him take, memorizing the smells and sounds. Gabriel wasn’t above finding the first opportunity he could to fight back and escape, either.

Showing aggression only earned him more beatings, weakening him and leaving him in a shittier and shittier hole. He had fought back at first; gave them all of his anger and ferocity. He learned quickly that it only lead to his hope for freedom to dwindle when the muzzled and chained him.

Cooperation was rewarded with better food, better living conditions, and a higher likelihood of his captors eventually letting their guard down enough for him to rip out their throats and allow him to make a break for it.

So, he waited.

Another day went by all the same.

Gabriel paced his cell, his tail moving back and forth behind him in sharp jerks as evidence of his agitation. He could mask a lot of his emotions and get through the torture and the humiliating exams while he was treated like a lesser animal, but he couldn’t quell the quiet vindictive spirit that swarmed in his gut.

He had an idea where his future was headed and it made him all the more angry.

What set him apart from the other feline humanoids enslaved were the type of markings he had.

Gabriel was born with dark spotted jaguar markings. Most of his family had sleek, shiny black or the traditional gold and brown jaguar traits, but Gabriel had been unusual. He was born with dark brown and black jaguar markings, singling him out easily ever since he was an infant.

Like any ‘big cat’ type of coats in feline humanoids, it was highly sought after to ‘own’ these types of seemingly exotic felines. Although feline humanoids were beginning to gain their own independence and laws were being set into place to make it illegal to own another human-type hybrid, the black market was still thriving with the trafficking of these rare coats.

On the black market, feline humanoid children were sold off to rich families to serve as servants and companions, while older feline humanoids were used for the illegal harvesting of body parts, in fighting rinks, forced labor, prostitution, and breeding.

Gabriel hadn’t been born into servitude. His family had been well to do, living in a liberal city that was a safe haven for feline humanoids and allowed his parents to thrive. He had grown up as normal a life he could, away from the horrors and seedy underbelly of society. He went to intermixed schools and had friends human and feline alike.

When Gabriel was in middle school, new laws passed throughout the world to crack down on the mistreatment of feline-humanoids. It became illegal to own another sentient being, and the resulting support and outcries led to years of riots, marches, and ugly legal battles.

Feline humanoids were granted their freedoms. Corporations who had relied on the forced labor for money began to crumple and fall, and the world was all better for it.

Overwatch was established to ensure that just treatment of all individuals alike. Gabriel’s parents had been huge supporters for the cause, inspiring their children to make a difference in society and help others.

When Gabriel graduated from college, he joined the peace keeping organization. After training and years of service, he was promoted into the covert ops division known as Blackwatch. Confident in his skills and leadership, Director Petras gave Gabriel a team with a job to identify illegal feline trafficking rings and dismantle the perpetrators while getting the victims to safety and providing them with recovery and rehabilitation into free society.

The last ‘bust’ had all gone to hell.

Everything had gone to shit the moment Gabriel stepped into the building and the guns pointed at them, opening fire.

Gabriel had fought back, getting to cover while others weren’t so lucky. They were overrun and outnumbered, leading to Gabriel’s capture, as well as the death of two of his teammates.

He still wasn’t sure if the rest had made it out alive.

Gabriel’s markings saved him from death that day, but damned him to become another one of the highly sought after feline stocks. He was a strong and powerful tom, and the possibilities of where he could be sent were endless. No matter where they led to, he dreaded it.

He felt inclined to think they would sell him to one of the fighting rinks; an owner could gain a lot of money from having a fighter such as him to destroy opponents.

The feline’s captors had come in before with measuring tape, marking down the size of his muscles, the length of his talons, the bulk of his weight. He was fed well enough, and although Gabriel wanted to push the food away and snap their necks, he stayed on his good behavior and ate. He responded when he was spoken to, and kept his head down.

Albeit with a few angry snarls and death glares, all to let them know he was still not an approving participant in his current fate.

Weeks went by and the days bled together in his cell.

Gabriel hadn’t seen the sunlight in so long and worried over how his family was doing. Sometimes his thoughts darkened while he wondered if his unit had given up on ever finding him. The tracking chip in the back of his neck had already been crudely carved out, but the backup embedded in his tail offered a solid lifeline in the midst of the torture.

Some days, Gabriel was pulled into a side room and questioned about his unit and service in Overwatch. He was asked for codes, names, missions, addresses…all of which he kept quiet while they grew more and more frustrated. Often times he was beat, other times he was forced to watch another feline get beat in the hopes he’d spill his secrets.

It never worked.

Gabriel had taken an oath to keep Blackwatch safe, and would hold true to it til his dying breath.

He waited in the quiet of his cell, hating this existence, and found pleasure in all of the ways he would return his pain in kind. The idea of torturing his captors and watching their entrails wrap around their necks helped him sleep at night.

It was something to hold tight to.

*

*

A day later, the doors opened.

Gabriel knew something was different the minute the humans walked into his cage with a lead and cuffs. He bared his teeth at them, snarling in frustration while they backed him up into the corner. He thought they were past chaining him up like a feral animal at a veterinarian office. Usually he followed them willingly in order to keep the restraints at bay.

Cuffs met limited mobility, which set his blood boiling.

“Either you cooperate or we drug and use the cattle prod on you.” One of the captors, Marcus, stated gruffly. “Understood, 24?”

Reduced to nothing but a number in their rotation, Gabriel always scowled at the ‘name.’

One of the other captors had a dart gun. Another, the weapon.

The feline’s resolve melted, knowing he would need to stay as cognizant as possible in order for him to find an opening.

“Understood.” He replied bitterly, face stoic.

“Good boy.” Marcus sneered. He and Rena both approached the big cat and fit the muzzle around his face. Next, Marcus secured Gabriel’s wrists in the cuffs and locked them firmly.

The cuffs covered most of Gabriel’s hands and banded solidly up to his forearms. They were thick and uncomfortable, ensuring that the jaguar hybrid would lash out and carve someone’s face off.

They led him out of the cage with a lead on his neck. Gabriel wondered if it was more for show than anything else. A means to humiliate him and remind him where he was.

With a place that smelled like mildew and piss, how could he forget?

When the door at the end of the hall opened, Gabriel’s senses were flooded with new smells and pheromones that he immediately sneezed, eyes watering from the onslaught of information tied to those scents. The captors were unfazed while Gabriel’s feline nose struggled to make sense of everything that was happening. His ears twitched, picking up on the sounds and moans of others close by.

When they got towards the end of the hall, a burlap sack was placed over his head.

“For your safety.” Rena snickered, pulling tightly on the lead and neck collar.

He inwardly cursed, but tried to use his senses to map the rest of the way. They took him down two flights of stairs, the air smelling musty and damp the deeper they went. They were no doubt underground, far enough for the smells and sounds of the above world to get drowned out.

Gabriel hoped the tracker was still working this far down.

They entered through two series of doors and a long corridor until a sickly sweet scent began to fill his head with its alluring aroma.

His stomach filled with lead when he realized what it was; _heat scent_.

They were going to make him _breed_.

Gabe’s heart quickened despite how collected he tried to appear. He hadn’t thought they would try to breed him with a molly due to his size and the likelihood that many feline humanoids could get violent during matings if they were not compatible. Whatever molly they were about to put him in with could lead to a fight, and from what Gabriel could scent from that heavenly aroma, the molly smelled like it was of the male variety.

That meant more aggression, and a higher likelihood of getting hurt

The tests then all made sense.

They were trying to match him with the perfect molly.

He worried himself sick, knowing this would either end in blood or forced rape.

The cloth was lifted from his head roughly. Before him was a large steel door with a large, digital padlock.

“You know why you’re here.” Marcus stated. “76 is one of our rarest mollies. He’s not a very cooperative bottom, but you’re big and strong enough to handle him. Breed him successfully and we will give you some reprieve. If you do not mate him, then we will move you to the bottom of the chain and drug you til your mind has gone and make you fuck him that way. Understood?”

Gabriel didn’t have a choice.

Either he was cognizant through it, or completely fucked in the head to know what he was doing.

“Yes.” Gabriel shuddered a breath, jaw tightening.

“This molly is strong. He’s killed a tom before. Hope you can stay in his good graces.”

“He’s our most difficult one.” Rena added with a false show of fondness. “Would’ve been better in the fights if he wasn’t so beautiful. Boss is adamant to breed him, though.”

Gabriel felt horror gather and harden in his throat. He had faced many terrible situations, had seen some of the worst conditions in existence. Knowing he would have to essentially force himself on another feline or be drugged to oblivion made him nauseated.

He was trying to quickly come up with a game plan while they unlocked the front door into a holding room. The cuffs and muzzles were removed while one of the captors held a gun to his back, keeping him still.

He felt a quick prick to the back of his neck and growled, turning quickly to dislodge the needle though it was too late. His hand covered the point, eyes searching for an explanation. “What the fuck was that?”

“Something to get you in the mood.” Rena grinned.

“Have fun, lover boy.” Marcus opened the next door and shoved him through roughly as Gabe’s head was still spinning.

The smell of heat was all consuming and rank once he stumbled inside. The locks instantaneously settled in behind him while he tried to look through the window into the holding cell. His captors were leaving, no doubt to observe him from the outside to make sure he fulfilled his purpose.

An angry growl from the corner of the room met his ears.

It was deep, guttural, and annoyed with Gabriel’s presence in his space.

Gabriel tried to clear his voice. He turned around and stiffened at the sight of the molly.

76 was big; almost as big as Gabriel was and had the most shocking head of snow white hair that could be seen even in the dimmed lighting. Fluffy ears and a tail with snow leopard markings were visible in the light. He was beautiful, but the way he showed his teeth to the tom while his tail swished and ears laid flat told Gabe it was time for him to diffuse the angry molly or fight.

He was both stunning and deadly while he growled from his nest of an old, worn down mattress and some blankets in the corner of the room.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Gabriel blurted out, trying to keep his wits about him while the drug slowly made his senses heighten and blood thicken into the telltale signs of an early rut. He kept his back to the wall, keeping his distance while 76 watched him intensely.

Not wanting to piss off the large molly, Gabriel tried to keep his breathing steady and be mindful of his body language. He couldn’t afford to be severely injured, so he defaulted to a submissive demeanor while he sank down onto his knees, his back to the wall and eyes trained on 76.

The tom’s body language quelled some of the anger, but 76 still growled from where he watched the large jaguar with distrust.

“I won’t touch you. Fuck, I won’t-“ Gabe’s jaw felt heavy, his brain fuzzy. “My name is Gabriel. They’ve had me down here for weeks now. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You should be worried about your own head.” 76 threatened. For a molly that was visibly in heat, he was overwhelmingly hostile.

“I was a part of a team to rescue humanoids like us from this shit. I promise I won’t hurt you.” Gabriel repeated again, his fingers tightening in his fist. “I don’t want to touch you.”

And Gabriel meant it.

 _Fuck_ , with everything in his bones, every fiber, he didn’t want to hurt another feline humanoid.

“That’s not how this game works.”

Gabriel watched as 76 rose from the mattress. He was about the same height as Gabriel and wore nothing but a pair of loose, tattered old sweatpants.

76 continued to speak. “What’s going to happen is you’re going to eventually give into your rut. I’ll go into full heat, we’ll fuck, you’ll breed me, and then once I’m nice and fat with your kits, they’ll move you to the next available molly. They’ll rotate you while keeping you so pumped with rut pheromones that you’ll go stupid in the head. Then, after I’ve given them some kits and they pulled them from my body, they’ll drug me up again and throw your ass back in here to repeat the cycle.”

Gabriel knew what black market breeders did to their ‘stock.’ He had studied the mechanics of it, learned to expose the organizations to take them down like cutting the head off of a viper. Nonetheless, it didn’t quell the nausea induced by the molly’s words.

“At least you seem like one of the smarter ones.” 76 observed. The snow leopard looked on with mild interest, perhaps more the heat than his personal feelings getting involved.

“How many times have they made you do this?” Gabriel questioned, a part of him not wanting to know the number.

76 scowled. “Four times. Three didn’t take, and one I beat the hell out of before he could break me. I ended up killing him, though he left me some nasty scars to remember him by.” 76 ran his finger down the slashes across his face and waited for Gabriel to flinch at the confession. He was pleased to see the tom was unfazed. “Mostly they film and take photos of me for porn. Guess I’m famous somewhere on the internet.” He frowned bitterly.

“Fuck…” Gabriel’s brows furrowed. “How long…?”

76 shrugged, unsure. “They must be pretty confident in our compatible for them to throw your ass in here. Told them I’d slit the throat of any tom that set foot in my cell.”

Despite his words, 76 moved closer, testing the jaguar-hybrid’s resolve.

Gabriel didn’t move, though his eyes remained trained on the muscular molly while 76 in turn sized him up and appraised him.

“What’s your name?”

“Jack.” The snow leopard replied. He paced back and forth slowly in front of Gabriel, allowing the tom to see his beautifully corded muscles, as well as the imprint of wetness at the back of his pants. He was in the beginning stages of heat and the more he moved, the more the heat scent wafted through the air. He was testing Gabriel and finding some kind of pleasure in the way the jaguar’s breath quickened.

It made Gabriel’s blood thrum with unbridled _need_.

“I could kill you.” Jack remarked as easily as if he were chatting about the weather.

The tom nodded. “You could.”

“Would you fight back?”

“I’d have to.” Gabriel pointed out. “I’m not going to die in this shit hole. However, I don’t want to hurt you. You deserve better.”

A few moments of strained silence filled the room, setting Gabriel’s nerves on fire.

Jack eventually knelt before the tom, studying his features suspiciously. He was toying with the other feline by tempting him with his heat, but he felt in control of the situation the more he observed Gabriel’s resolve to keep his hands to himself.

How Jack was still able to speak through the slight chatter of his teeth and the heavy, almost suffocating heat scent was beyond Gabriel. It was hard enough for him to maintain his control while sweat beaded down his skin. If he could Gabriel would touch himself and get off without touching the molly. His cock was hard and aching something fierce, but he wouldn’t give into the urges of his rut.

It was a testament to Jack’s own control that he wasn’t either attacking or fucking Gabriel into the ground. His slick had begun to thicken in response to Gabriel’s strong scent.

He was a victim in this as much as Jack was, but he wasn’t about to force Jack into anything. The thought of hurting the other feline, of raping him, made Gabriel sick to his stomach.

He couldn’t read how the molly felt about him, but he was hopelessly attracted to him. How couldn’t he be? Jack was beautiful with his compact muscles, broad shoulders, slim waist, and bright markings. The fur of his ears and tail were thick and soft, though Gabriel still noted the areas that needed cleaning due from lack of care or difficulties in self-grooming.

How he wanted to run his tongue along Jack’s skin…

This close, Gabriel felt he needed Jack to know his true intentions. He kept his voice low while he spoke. “There’s a way out of here. I promise I’ll find it and get us out of here if you can help me survive this and work with me.”

“Help you?” Jack mocked, unimpressed.

“I’ve been tracking their movements and memorizing the layout of this place whenever I could. I can get us out of here, but we’ll need to work together. There’s a hitch in their guard system at the medical wing.”

It wasn’t entirely true, but Gabriel wasn’t about to blurt out that he had a tracking device on him.

Jack was quiet, his eyes meeting the tom’s intensely.

Gabriel continued. “It’s worth a shot.”

The molly pushed in close to Gabriel’s space, taking in his scent while their knees brushed together. Jack’s nose ran along the musky scent on Gabriel’s neck, drinking it in while a hand ran up the defined muscle of the jaguar’s arm. Another hand settled on his upper thigh, almost teasing. This close, Jack was able to speak for only the tom to hear.

“Fuck me, knock me up, I don’t give a fuck anymore. Just promise to get us out of here when the time comes.” Jack stated firmly, a threat masked somewhere in his tone.

“I will. I promise.” The other whispered, still holding his breath.

The snow leopard seemed settled with the reply. “I’ll hold you to it.”

With a still slightly sweaty hand, Jack touched Gabriel’s heavy, clothed erection.                          

There was a darkened spot on the loose cotton where the head of Gabriel’s dick was weeping pre-cum while their pheromones mixed in an intoxicating cocktail.  It didn’t go without Jack’s notice while his thumb teased at the head of his dick how much Gabriel was trying to keep himself in check. His hands were still on his upper legs, making no attempt to touch Jack unless he was permitted to.

The jaguar marked feline breathed in raggedly through his nose, trying to steady his quickened heartrate.

Jack approved of the tom’s self-control, despite how he was obviously beginning to go into rut.

“Have you done this before?” The molly questioned, eyes heavy with renewed interest.

“Not like this.”

“But you’ve fucked a molly in heat before, haven’t you?”

A very long time ago, in his early college years, he had. Now it seemed like a lifetime ago when faced in these conditions, these chains.

He nodded.

“Good.” Jack purred, standing up. He shed his pants and threw them to the side, sauntering back to his nest of blankets on the old mattress. Gabriel could see the sheen of wetness running down the back of his thighs in the dim lighting. It was obscene; nearly down to the back of his knees while the base of his thickly furred tail was glistening from having brushed against it.

It made Gabriel’s mouth water and body ache with want.

Jack sat at the edge of the mattress, opening his legs in welcome while his blue eyes remained fixated on the rutting tom across the room. His dick was smaller than Gabriel’s, but it stood proudly between his legs.

“Take your clothes off.”  Jack demanded. “I want to see all of you.”

As soon as Gabriel stood, Jack’s breathing grew more erratic. The smell of rut was building as the jaguar began to give into the fact this was happening, his body responding and the drugs coursing through his system heightening his senses. He pulled his shirt off and over his head, his pants soon following until he was standing naked across the room.

“Come here.” Jack invited, his tail swishing behind him playfully.

Still, Gabriel wasn’t naïve to think that Jack still wouldn’t gauge his eyes out if he made a wrong move. He obeyed, stepping before the molly. His instincts moved him to stand up straighter, posture himself more proudly to impress his new, possible mate.

(And that thought made him miserable…he had always thought that when the time came for him to share his rut with someone for the purpose of breeding, that it would be romantic and consensual. He had always imagined being connected to his mate. This was impersonal; a necessary evil to survive.)

He moved to stand before Jack, in-between the molly’s open legs.

Their skin still remained untouched while they both sized each other up. Jack looked over Gabriel’s body with approval; he liked the way the jaguar’s hands tightened into fists at his side, making angry veins pop in his arm from the effort it took not to touch the horny feline before him.

Jack’s chest was heaving, but now a slow smile began to lift his scarred face. “They always used to send me useless toms. Small things, barely able to satisfy my heats.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure where this was going, but it still made the pit of his stomach ache with how wrong the whole situation was.

“At least your dick is a lot bigger than theirs.”

The comment made Gabriel blush with surprise and Jack laughed, amused with the response. The sound of his laughter was shocking in the midst of the gray, dimmed room.

It was beautiful and painful to hear.

“If I tell you to stop, you stop. I may be letting you mount me, but I’m the one that controls this situation, understood?” Jack reminded, laying out the rules. “When I want it harder, I mean it. If I grow incoherent, you pound me into this mattress and make me cum. Make sure this takes so that I don’t have to go through these god awful drugs again for a long time.”

“Of course.” Gabriel replied, eyes darkened but sad all the same.

“Good.” Jack brushed the top of his foot up Gabriel’s muscled leg, giving his tail enough room to also rub against the tom’s leg. The smell of heat slick was intoxicating while Jack carefully began to let his guard down enough for his eyes to grow heavy and body to respond to his new mate.

“Breed me.” Jack ordered.

Gabe had heard that statement before in porn and cheesy romantic movies. Had always laughed and rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it, finding it ludicrous.

Hearing it dripping from Jack’s pink mouth, his body flushed, made everything in Gabriel want to give him the whole world and nothing less.

Instead of pouncing in on the feast laid before him, the jaguar leaned down to run his hand gently along the side of Jack’s face. They were both victims in this, and he was resolute to make a terrible situation more bearable for the both of them; especially Jack, who’d been through enough trauma in his life.

“Tell me what you like.” Gabriel encouraged, looking over his face, his chest filling with the need to protect and breed. He had experienced ruts before, but the drugged hormones were beginning to wear at his body and make his thoughts fuzzy. “Can I kiss you?”

Jack swallowed thickly, giving his consent with the faintest of nods.

“Need you to tell me verbally, Jack.”

“ _Yes_.”

They had both reached their limit; their scents drove their instincts, reveling in finding a suitable mate. Gabriel closed the distance with a press of his warm lips to Jack’s own. He tasted of hard rainwater and heat, desperate for more.

The jaguar humanoid was keen to give his new molly the pleasure he rightfully deserved. Focused on Jack, he boxed him in with his arms; their bodies now flush together while Gabriel ran his tongue along the seam of Jack’s lips.

When Jack opened to him, a sense of relief flooded his system.

He kissed him harder, sharing the warmth of their bodies while Jack scraped his hands down Gabriel’s back, leaving faint marks that only ignited the burning need to bite, claim, mate, and _fuck_.

After a few moments, Jack seemed annoyed with just the kissing and pushed his dick up against Gabriel’s, rutting against him blindly while their pace quickened. He was desperate for relief now that he felt the heat of Gabriel’s rut and the promise of being perfectly full with a thick cock.

Gabriel’s dick was thick and heavy between his legs. Jack pushed a hand in-between them, grabbing it earnestly.

The jaguar groaned, baring his teeth.

“You can map my body with your mouth later. I need you to fuck me first and save the romantics for later.” Jack urged on, pushing Gabriel back so that he could reposition himself onto his knees in the middle of his nest. He was desperate for it now that he had a taste of what was to come.

“This isn’t moving too fast?” Gabriel tried to catch his breath while Jack held himself up on his hands and knees on the old mattress. The cushion was some relief for the jaguar’s knees while he lined up at the molly’s aching hole, playing with the sensitive skin while the head of his cock slipped through the musky smelling slick. He wanted to eat Jack out; finger him and drag it on to make him feel good. Wanted to suck his perfect little dick and feel Jack purr while he was getting head.

Jack wasn’t in the mood.

How could he be? Jack was only doing this to get through the day. He was going to breed with Gabe as if it were another chore to mark off his list and get over with.

Gabriel was out of his element.

“Tell me if it hurts or if I need to slow down.”  Gabriel thumbed at the penile spines at the base of his dick, feeling suddenly nervous. They were thick, malleable spines that would help catch along Jack’s rim and encourage him to conceive. They also provided some texture and pleasure to their fucking, though the first few thrusts usually left some mollies in discomfort until their bodies adjusted to it.

He didn’t want to hurt him, but Jack didn’t seem concerned while he steadied Gabriel’s hands on his ass, encouraging Gabriel to spread him while he began to sink back on the tom’s thick cockhead.

Jack moaned below him, taking control while he adjusted to the girth of the jaguar’s cock the further he pushed his heat-wrenched body back against him.

Gabriel held on to Jack’s hips, breathing heavy, his brows tight in pleasure as Jack bottomed out. The incredible heat and tightness of being inside the molly was overwhelming to his senses. So many conflicting emotions and instincts wracked his body while a far back whisper in his head reminded him that they both didn’t want this; they were both prisoners.

The molly cried out beneath him, teeth clenching into a pained growl when Gabriel pulled back. The penile spines caught against his tender rim, adding a pleasure/pain mix that made his tail whip sharply against the top. Gabriel was about to steady the molly to stop, but Jack pushed back down on his cock roughly, setting a firm pace.

“C’mon, fuck me harder-!“ Jack egged him on, sounding desperate and overcome. His body was flushed pink and beading with sweat while Gabriel pulled at the base of his tail, making him moan louder. “Please!”

Remembering Jack’s words, Gabriel obeyed the molly’s orders and gave him what he wanted. He mounted him roughly from behind, fucking into him at a quicker, rougher pace. He was also sweating while he struggled with his drug induced rut, mind wandering between the flashes of Jack’s body beneath him and the bare-bones cell that surrounded them.

Jack crooned and squirmed below him, panting in-between while his body gave into his heat and fucked back on Gabriel’s cock desperately, needing release. One of his hands rubbed at his small cock, bringing him off into completion while he came against the mattress in thick spurts.

The contraction of muscles made Gabriel see stars.

“ _Fuck_!” He stammered, thrown off pace as his hips bucked in shock. The pleasure that came from his orgasm felt like a hard punch to his gut; all-consuming and dizzying. His penile spines thickened, catching inside of his partner to fill him with his seed.

With their bodies both high off a reproductive buzz, they would soon go another round after the shock of their first coupling wore off.

The jaguar panted heavily, carefully maneuvering them to their sides. Jack allowed the cuddling, his head too in the clouds to push the affectionate tom away.

There was a calm silence between them, save for their mingling breath as their heart rates began to level out.

“I’m sorry.” Gabriel whispered, eyes closed tight while he thought of the repercussions of their mating. How could it not slip his mind that they were both reluctant participants in the plan of their captors?

That Gabriel and Jack were there to breed like cattle and watch their offspring get torn away from them, promised a fate worse than death.

Jack closed his eyes.

He rested his hand over Gabriel’s.

Hesitant at first, but warm and comforting.

“I know.”

*

*

*                                                         

**Author's Note:**

> Something new! Thank you to everyone who inspired me to pull this out of WIPs and finish it. Been wanting to explore a few kinks and this provided the perfect opportunity.  
> Come say hello~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
